All That Jazz
by SaucySizzyShipper
Summary: Isabelle is a burlesque dancer and a high end prostitute a her parents club! Simon is a virgin pianist that plays like an angel. Set in a modern day AU Isabelle must focus on her profession rather than a certain star-wars crazed pianist. Rated M for language and later chapters, Please dont hate. And most importantly ENJOY!. Sizzy and some Malec!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And now… Let the sight of our very own sparkling diamond grace your eyes for our Finale" The lights shone on Isabelle's white glittering pigment as the curtain drew up. She could feel the searing heat of the room. Men, fat, rich, up their own arse men, who were willing to pay extortionate prices to see her dance. Isabelle was something of a Star in the high end Florida prostitution chains- thanks to her parents of course. She had been dancing in her parents club ever since she had a decent ass and pair of tits. What sort of Burlesque dancer didn't have Tits and Asses? Anyway, the curtain was up and the room was filled with the sickening scent of sweat, cigars and expensive aftershave! However now was not the time for Isabelle to grimace in disgust, oh no, it was time for Isabelle to flash a seductive smile and roll her hips. The music roared in her ears and Isabelle moved. The dance seemed to take forever as several men in leather pants surrounded her and groped her in ways that was surely illegal. She hated every moment of, seething every beat, every step of this life. That was on the inside. On the outside Isabelle was glamorous, seductive and beautiful and most importantly, radiating sex appeal.  
After what seemed an eternity the dance was over. The boys removed their hands from Isabelle so she was able to stand and take her bows. The crowd roared and cheered as she stood and took her position. Dance number two was with several other girls and required lip sinking something Isabelle had grown to appreciate over the years. This dance was always left until last, it was the closing "shebang" everyone wanted. This was what the "Punters" (as her father called them) cam for. It was spicy, saucy and sexy! Again not exactly how any girl would want to spend her Saturday evenings. The worst part of it was is that Izzy would then be sold onto the highest bidder later that night, like she was some of fusty vase or something. All Isabelle wanted was to dance, but not like this, not for someone else's…. convenience. The music from the live band was blaring and the lip sinking was going to plan as usual. Every well rehearsed step placed exactly where it should and every body on stage groomed to protection. This wasn't life this was slavery to the unfortunate people who possessed little but natural beauty and curves.

It, really, was a slaughter house… They picked up the innocent "animals" and stuck them on a stage to plump them up and slowly drained them of everything they had, that was worth living for! A life no one should ever want. This wasn't a career, it was an act of desperation… for most that was. For Isabelle and her brother too, it was a type of parental control that neither of them could ever be rid of. They were puppets to the master puppeteers.

The dance ended quicker than expected. Isabelle again walked to the front of thee stage a smiled. She batted her eyelashes and winked a few times then stalked off stage. Now she could be herself, finally herself. Pulling pin after pin from her hair she stomped to her dressing room. Her shoes were killing her feet so she threw them off at the door and slammed it shut; effectively waking her brother who was sleeping on her couch, dribbling, and clutching a bottle of whiskey.

"Fuck! What was that for?"  
"You were asleep and I figure I need a cuddle from my big brother!" She opened her arms. Alec, being the fluff monster he was stumbled over to her and held her close. Isabelle thought it best that she shed her concealed tears now, rather than later.  
"Hey, hey Izz don't cry!" Soothed her brother stroking her raven hair. Izzy sniffed and stopped.  
"It'll all be ok I know!" She mumbled before her brother could say it again.  
"Yhea, you got it!" He smiled and kissed her cheeks- his unshaven mess scraped them. Izzy winced and Alec slapped her back enthusiastically.  
"Time to dress!" Izzy rolled her eyes and took the red underwear from him.  
"Can't you take my place?" She asked jokingly as she disappeared behind the screen to change.  
"Nah" Alec slurred "I got me some real nice guys to please tonight" Izzy could hear him slump back down on her sofa. She shimmied out of the black lace leotard and slipped on the red outfit.  
"So dad finally came round to the idea of you and your… sexual tendencies?" Isabelle appeared from the screen covered in a Chinese silk dressing gown and sat in her chair in front of the mirror.  
"Ish, I'm just the extra money maker now, I do both!" he took another gulp and burped "Want some?" He offered the bottle to Isabelle, who shook her head. She understood why Alec drank so much. She couldn't blame him really. Being drunk and facing their shit hole lives was better than being sober and facing them. Isabelle, unfortunately, couldn't keep alcohol down, much to her disappointment. She simply coped by playing pretend- whenever the opportunity arose she would transport herself somewhere nicer, cleaner and purer, somewhere where she could be at peace and happy. That is what made her pain bearable.

Isabelle pinned her raven hair up loosely on her hair and applied minimal make up, but just enough dark eye shadow to make black orbs smoulder. She looked at her brother through her mirror and gave him a chaste smile. To this he simply nodded (an odd reply, or so Isabelle thought) and he continued to drink.  
"You working tonight?  
"Yhea, I'm a man pleaser now!" Alec slurred.

Both Robert and Maryse used him as a joke, a big joke. Somewhere deep inside Isabelle pitied her brother yet somewhere else deep inside she was glad he was finally being treat like she had been for years.  
"Oh" was her only reply. The buzzer in Isabelle's dressing room sounded notifying her that there was some grubby, gross old man waiting for her.  
"Good luck!" Alec smiled slyly as he rose from the sofa and crossed the dim room, to the door.  
"You too" Isabelle replied "You'll need it!"

* * *

**Okay, so here is an improved version of All That Jazz. Please reveiw, i love to know what you guys think- Love you always, Gee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sticky. She was slick and sticky with another mans grunge and sweat. The red room was filled with the gods-awful smell of sex. The guy she'd been with wasn't too bad; she'd definitely had worse! Rolling off the bed she picked the money up from the counter and counted it- $20 _Stingey Git! _Tips for her were usually double if not triple what that ass had given her. She sighed and got up to strip the bed sheets for the cleaners then pulled on her kimono and left, locking the door behind her. The carpet beneath her toes was warm from the under-floor heating and the air was filled with the sound of elicit moans of others. To many this scene would be a nightmare- to Isabelle it was a normal night. Just the sound of any sexually related noise was enough to make Isabelle want to slice off her ears and pour acid in the remaining hole. From down the hall she could see a guy leaving another room- Alec's room. He was tall, black spiky hair, slightly feminine- dressed like the child-catcher from chitty chitty bang bang! He'd been with Alec a lot lately, like every night. Already, jealousy had spread through her like the terracotta army, from her head right into her fingertips and down to her red painted toenails, she loathed the idea of Alec having a hot guy sharing his bed every night- while she- beautiful, radiant, loving Isabelle was forced to shag the dogs of the Florida suburbs.

"Alec!" She called gaining control of her envy. He turned around and smile.  
"Yep?" He looked happy- a look that had been plastered on his face a lot after the departure of Mr Child-catcher.  
"Who is that?" She pointed to him as he walked through the front door and out onto the street.  
"A… um… Customer, yhea, a customer!" Isabelle lowered her eyes into a glare.  
"He's been here every night for the past three weeks, want to tell me the truth or do i have to go tell dad?"  
"Dad knows, idiot, who do you think lets them in?" Alec tapped the top of her head softly to symbolise the "_Idiot".  
_"Fine whatever don't tell me, see if i care!" Dramatically she stalked down the hall to her dressing room not looking back once. She could hear her brother calling her back, yet she refused to turn. It was so unfair! _Why the fuck does he get to smile and i dont_? _Why the fuck can he get guys who leave him feeling loved- not hurt, useless and ugly? _Isabelle paced her dressing room searching for an answer, searching for a way. Inventing scenes of happiness in your head only worked for so long, soon enough the girl came thundering back to reality- where she would be face to face with a sweaty naked piece of shit.

Before Isabelle knew it it was surging towards dawn. A 10 am start meant now she would only get 5 hours sleep at most. Upon knowing this she took off the kimono and put on her pajamas and slipped into bed. It didn't take long for placid sleep to take the girl who dreamed of being a Broadway star!

* * *

The glorious sunshine shone through the net curtains that concealed Isabelle's room from the world outside, casting a heavenly light upon her faultless features. Taking in a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. Her face was warm from the rays of the sun. Her long legs slid to the side of the bed as she squinted against the sun. It looked as if it would be a glorious day- a glorious day for auditions.

At present they were without a pianist, meaning very little musical pieces could be performed in the club. Auditions were to be held at 10:30 am and it was compulsory she was out of sight as "The guys have to be able to concentrate" At her mother's comment she rolled her eyes and left before anything else could be said.

Isabelle's love for piano solo's was secret. She'd often listen in at rehearsals. Piano to Isabelle was the flowers and chocolates to any normal girl. She was sure it was just the simple combination of notes that could convey any feeling humanly possible to convey. She's fallen madly in love with air waves and symphonic vibrations.

The clock on the wall told Isabelle the time was 8:24 am. No one in the whole club would be awake. The stage was her's for at least an hour! The auditorium was soundproofed for the benefit of the customers who paid for their whores. No one would hear a thing. Isabelle sprang out of bed with a lightness she rarely experienced, and headed for her wardrobe.13 minutes later she left the room sporting leggings and a loose top with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

She was right the auditorium was empty. All that was left was the cigar buts in the ash trays and whiskey glasses on the bar. She smiled. Silence. She loved the time she got to herself. This was her real escape- the quiet and ability to perform anything, to be anyone, to be anywhere! Anywhere but this shit hole! In the darkness at the side of the stage- in the wings- hidden beneath tarty costumes, wigs, makeup and glitter was a mic, and a stand. She pulled it to the center of the stage and flicked it on, miraculously it still worked. A low buzz erupted from the speakers and Isabelle smiled. Taking the disk labelled "MOVIE IN MY MIND" , a song from Isabelle's favorite Broadway musical- Miss Saigon, she jammed it into the stereo system and pressed play. _Funny, _she thought to herself _I never thought the words to this song would be the exact reflection of my life! _Pressing the opening notes sounded and Isabelle sang out her heart.

* * *

**SIZZY NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! TeeHee! The song MOVIE IN MY MIND is an incredible duet from Miss Saigon- totally recommend you listen to it! Anyway, I'll post ASAP! **

**Love you always- Gee**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Simon sighed and tipped the rest of his black coffee down the sink. He didn't feel like coffee this morning- He was too nervous. Rent day was in three weeks time and his shabby shit of a flat he called home was on the line.  
"_You got 3 weeks Lewis! Three weeks or you're out on your ass!" _That very sentence had resounded in Simon's nightmares all night. It stole away his daydreams of romance and music. The outlook in his life was bleak unless he could magically create $1000 in 21 days. At 9:30 he had to be at the Red Lounge Burlesque Club for a huge job opportunity. They were offering $500 a week for a pianist. He could play quite well; he'd learnt how when he was a kid, but ever since he was 15 had been a bassist for his high school band The Mortal Instruments. Now almost 6 years later he was jobless.

Today at this Audition it was crucial played his heart out on those piano keys either that or he was homeless.  
"Si?" It was his sister, Rebecca.  
"Never heard of knocking?" He smiled at his sister, who had just appeared in the kitchen doorway. Rebecca wandered over and hugged him.  
"Ready to go?" Simon nodded and gave Rebecca a quick squeeze.  
"Where are you even going" The chestnut haired girl asked her brother as the both made their way to the door.  
"An interview!" Simon mumbled tugging on his cream corduroy jacket. Rebecca rolled her eyes at Simon's vagueness. Simon saw his sisters eye roll and chuckled. "Just drop me off on main street I can walk from there." He got in the car and smiled. "Thank you Becks!"  
"What are sisters for?" She started up the car and pressed on the gas, propelling them both down the road in her beat up Chevrolet  
"What are you being interviewed for? Oh go Si, you haven't been dealing again have you?" The worry in Rebecca's voice was evident.  
In the past Simon had often been in trouble for drugs. That was, in reality, where is money problems started. He was young, 17, fresh to the world. Fresh to the world of weed and coke! Back then he thought he was "cool" but now it was a stupid waste of money that never amounted to anything more than a year in rehab and a criminal Simon thought about it he could never remember how he'd even gotten into that crap in the first place, never mind how it had come to wash away his life. It was just one big down-hill spiral to nothingness!

"Si!" Rebecca tapped his shoulder "You better not be off to the fucking cop shop again!" He looked over at her. Her gray eyes ached with anger and despair. She'd lost her brother to the feds before and she sure as hell didn't want to go through it again.  
"Becka chill! For god sake! I promised I'd never do shit like that again didn't I?" Becka nodded at her brother remembering the day he'd been released from Florida State Rehab For Young Adults. He was so thin, his skin gray and sickly stretched over his weak protruding bones. Luckily, now he's buffed out a bot. Becka guessed it was because he was eating better and going to the gym. At first he wouldn't talk to her, In fact it had taken months to even acknowledge her, but after a while he came around and slowly began treating her like a sister again. Becka couldn't blame him, she was the one who turned him in.  
"I'm going for a JOB interview!"  
"Good, it's about time you straightened out your life!" Becka pulled up outside the coffee house on main street. "Good luck!".  
Simon just smiled and hopped out. As he walked down the road he shoved his shaking hands in his pockets and walked. The club was only a few minutes walk from here. The Red Room Burlesque Club was a diamond among coal! It was home to possibly the most beautiful girl in North America- Isabelle Lightwood- or so he's heard. He could tell being a virgin in a Burlesque club was going to prove a challenge.  
Thinking back, Simon should have told Becka about his financial troubles, he shouldn't have hid them. He was afraid, though, afraid to disappoint. Afraid to seem defeated by his past. He wasn't going to let his old self be his only enemy! Oh no! It was going to be the lesson. Here today was a new, smarter Simon Lewis. The Simon Lewis who was going to get the job, pay off his rent, then debt, then buy basic household items! He had wanted, for months now, to clean up his act and this was his opportunity to do so. Determined: that was his mind-set, determined and ready. Ready: from what lay ahead.

Soon he approached the heart shaped doors. Looking up he saw the un-illuminated red lights, and her. Isabelle Lightwood "The Sparkling Diamond". His friends were right she was beautiful. However, behind her ebony eyes there was an emotion that didn't quite match the sexy smolder upon her face. Guilt… maybe… treated? Simon wasn't sure, maybe it was part of an act of innocence whores often adopted- either way- he was going to sleep with her, that he was sure of!  
Simon was just about to walk in as he heard the voice of an angel singing. Each note sung to perfection and the emotion was evident in her voice so much it almost brought him to tears. Being the curious man he was Simon pursued the sound to a gloomy looking alleyway with a door at the end. Above the door a light flickered "**_Stage Door_**" it read. His hand trembled excitedly as he reached for the handle and turned. _Click! _With a screech the door swag open revealing a darkened corridor. The sound of the girl singing now was louder and clearer than it had been before. Again Simon's curiosity got the better of him and he followed the voice until he came to the back of a room. It looked like a theater- yet it was filled with tables rather that rows of seats. Before him, the grandest stage he had ever seen towered high and in the center at the front was the singer.  
"_And Life is like a dream! Dream!"  
_She was perfect! Curvy not twig thin like the others. Every part of her seemed strong and bold and womanly. On top of her head was long raven hair tied to the side in a messy bun. Her pale pigment drew contrast and made the rosy lips and cheeks stand out like a rose in a bush of thorns. Everything about her seemed to radiate allurement. She owned the stage she stood upon, every word and note oozing with understanding and feeling. The way she performed was… enchanting. This was Broadway star stuck in some hogwash back street brothel!

_"I will not cry, I will not think_  
_I'll do my dance, I'll make them drink  
__When I make love, it won't be me  
__And if they hurt me, I'll just close my eyes  
__And see!"_  
The goddess in front of Simon did not once falter. Everything she did seemed practiced to perfection from the way her lips moved to the way her eyes told the story of her sorrow. He believed she hated her life. He saw the passion she dreamed of. He felt her pain. For the first time in his life, he wanted this girl under him! He wanted she in his bed! He wanted to fuck her until she screamed his name. He was done being a virgin!

Simon shifted to get a better view and knocked into a table sending the chairs crashing to the floor. Instantly the girl stopped singing.  
"Who's there?" She asked frantically.  
"Um… er.. me… I'm.. Ugh, I'm Simon…" He wanted to fall into a ditch and be buried alive right now- he wanted that nothing more. Then she'd gone from the stage and so had the mic.  
"We're not open yet! You need to leave before i call security!"  
"Oh um..no need i eh… I'm here for the auditions!"  
"They're at 10:30! You're 45 minutes early~" She replied as the music stopped and she reappeared at the top of the steps.  
"Um.. i am?"  
"Yes!" She snapped, descending "You are!" As she came closer Simon swore as he felt his heart begin to race.  
"Um sorry?"  
"Apology accepted." Then her lips slipped into a smile. "Why don't i get you a drink and i'll let the boss know you're here!"  
"Oh, ok?" She sashayed around to the other side of the bar and pulled out two glasses.  
"What can i get you?" Simon looked her in the eyes and realized! This was no Broadway star… This was Isabelle Lightwood...

* * *

**So this was chapter 3, thought it would be fun to write this chapter through Simon's point of view! TeeHee! Anyway, let me know what you think, I lovvveeee to read all of your wonderful reviews! Let me know what you like and most importantly what i can do better :)  
Love you always, Gee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Um, hello?" Isabelle waved a hand in front of Simons face. He jumped a little and looked at her "You kinda just zoned out…"  
"Um sorry..." He mumbled blushing.  
"What can i get you?" Izzy pushed holing up a glass. Simon looked at the array of alcohol on offer and shook his head.  
"You're Isabelle Lightwood!" Izzy smirked and clapped sarcastically.  
"No shit sherlock, but what does that have to do with drinks"  
"Shouldn't i be offering you the drink?" Simon leaned over the bar.  
"I'm not disabled! I'm perfectly capable of making a drink for myself and another!"  
"Thats not what I meant!" Simon reteroted sheepishly. He slid from the bar stool and jumped over the bar. "What i meant was… I'm just a mere servant, you, are the star- i should be serving you" Isabelle gave him a dirty look.  
"I hope you're not thinking I'm some stereotypical bitch whore. Because I'm not!" Shit! Simon thought. He needed to change the subject… A pick up line!  
"You're really beautiful Isabelle, you shouldn't be here, you should be somewhere a lot more glitzy." To this Isabelle shrugged and continued to fix her drink.  
"You can make your's; I need to go get ready!" She began to walk around the bar but turned back "Good luck, Simon" Her lips curled into an evil smile and she sauntered to the back off the hall and though a door that said "Red Rooms". Just the thought of what she did behind those doors made him feel sick. What he couldn't get out of his head was how emotional she song was. How well she acted each word she sang. But, then again, the question was- was she really acting at all or did she truthfully want to be rid of her life in the Red Lounge Burlesque Club?  
Simon felt unwelcome to making his own drink so he put the glass away and jumped back over the bar. Finally, he had chance to get the feel of his surroundings, so they didn't distract him at the crucial point. Upon the walls at the east and west sides of the room were snaps of the dancers performing. Izzy was in them all. Simon began to wonder how a girl like her had managed to tangle herself up in shit like this. He guessed she could have done anything, gone anywhere, been anyone, so why did she choose this?

* * *

Isabelle arrived back at her dressing room to find her brother, once again, asleep on her couch. She smiled and pulled the blanket, which was laid neatly on the back, over him. He stirred but did not wake. Moments like this, where Alec was sound asleep and peaceful, were the moments she loved. Isabelle sat down at her dressing table and began to her thing away. She thought about the boy- man- Simon or whatever his name was. He was cute, he dressed well, if he could play he'd be in. She'd thought about turning him away, but she couldn't bring himself to do it. There as something innocent about him, something that yelled "Don't hurt me" It was a look many people could create in this place, but his screamed truth. His chocolate eyes held dark pleasures and secrets- secrets she desired to know!

"Morning…" A groggy voice came from behind her.  
"Morning Alec, nice sleep?" She smirked at him through her mirror.  
"Yes thank you" there was a tone of sarcasm to his remark "Sleeping on a sofa always proves to do wonders for the back!" Alec rolled off the sofa and stood up moaning. His black hair stood up at odd angles. Isabelle let a small smile show and Alec mimicked it.  
"Oh god!" She mumbled. Alec obviously was in a bad mood, which meant he had been drinking again… which also meant he'd end up having a fight, which meant i would have to be with their parents! Great, She thought, They're all going to be in bad mood together- Tonight will be so much fun! Again Isabelle attempted to smile at her brother, but he shrugged and shuffled out of the room- she gathered he wanted to be alone, or asleep… Either way she wasn't going to attempt sister/brother bonding time. Feeling fed up and board she began to potter around her dressing room, organising her make up and costumes in the order she would need them. Then dusting, hoovering then- Piano music…

Isabelle popped her head out of the dressing room door and listened to the sweet romantic sound coming from the Auditorium. Of course- the auditions! She ran to the back of the corridor and climbs the stairs to the lighting desk and watched from there. There he was- Simon Lewis. Isabelle observed the way his long fingers graced their way across the keys familiarly. It was like a second language the way he knew exactly where to place each note. Isabelle wondered how long exactly he'd been playing, and who had taught him- surely there was no way to teach someone who was destined to play like the man in front of her could. IT was beautiful!  
"Ok, I've heard enough!" Shouted Robert from the back.  
"Um.. Thank you sir!" Simon spoke softly collecting in his sheet music. Robert watched him like a hawk as he took a sip from the glass of whiskey.

"When can you start?" The older man asked making his way towards Simon. Isabelle observed from the rafters subconsciously praying he got the job. Below, Simon was also pray he'd got the job.  
"Whenever!" Simon smiled.  
"Tonight, welcome to the team!" Robert stuck out his hand for Simon to shake, which he did, and left the room. Simon was left stood there like a lemon not knowing what to do. Upon seeing Simon like this Isabelle realised it would be best to show him around. To announce her presence she clapped.  
"Congratulations!" She called. Simon looked around unable to source her out.  
"Up here!" She shouted waving her arms!  
"Um, that doesn't really help!" Simon chuckled and looked in her direction. "Ah! Found you!" Simon let his lips fick into a happy genuine smile. The sight of him happy made Isabelle's heart flicker, but she couldn't think about that. Feelings and shit were strictly forbidden in this business.  
"Give me a minute and I'll come give you a tour." With the promise of alone time she ran down the stairs and sprinted through the back corridor until she came out into the auditorium. Simon turned at the sound of an opening door and waved at her, smiling. Isabelle's heart flickered again with excitement, but the feeling was shoved away to the deep darkness of her subconscious.  
"Okay, so as you can see this is the Auditorium or the Viewing Room as my sick ass father likes to call it." She smiled and pointed to a smaller stage in the corner where several musical instruments were placed- including the piano Simon had previously been playing. "That is where you'll play on show nights which are Friday 9:00pm til 11:00pm. Saturday 8:30 til 11:00 pm and and every other day 7:30 til 9:00." She wanted Simon as he nodded taking in all the information.  
"If you like, you can stay here and earn a little extra money cleaning in the mornings." Simon looked at her funny. "What?" Isabelle sounded more girly than she had initially indented.  
"Even in there?" He pointed to the door behind her with a look of mock horror on his face. Isabelle couldn't help it; she had to laugh.  
"Nope, we have special cleaners to clean up in there. They get paid more than anyone is this shit hole!" Isabelle took his hand and lead him through the red room. "So this is where we um, entertain…. Personally…!" Isabelle paced through the corridor and through another door.  
"This is the dressing room, banned to all men but the dancers, my brother and my father during the hour before showtime and during the show!" She smiled at the man behind her only now really noticing him. He was tall, about 6ft 4 (which was good because Isabelle was skimming 5ft 11 herself). His glasses fit perfectly between his nose and his eyebrows. Freckles were dotted softly across his cheeks and emphasises his gingery chestnut hair. She smiled again and walked towards two doors. One of the tacky white doors was signed Isabelle and the other Alec. From inside the door labeled Alec Isabelle could hear…. something. Like a cross between a giggle and a… moan? Isabelle thrusted her hand toward the knob and turned. The eery screech of the door echoed through the dressing room and there in the middle of the room was her brother… and the child catcher, sonic the hedgehog cross breed. Tangled in one another…. naked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, here is the Malec you all asked, there's more in the next chapter and the starters of our Sizzy romance. Please let me know what you think and what i can do better. Love you all!  
~Gee**


End file.
